


Filled

by Kaonator, Kashshaptu (DoctorBibbly)



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Annoyed!Kyo, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, drunk!Die, the punishment isn't really punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaonator/pseuds/Kaonator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBibbly/pseuds/Kashshaptu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunk Die shows up on Kyo's doorstep in the dead of night. Kyo knows just the right punishment for his behaviour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filled

“Kyooooo, let me innnnn~” It was perhaps said a little too loudly considering it was two-thirty in the morning, but the redhead’s intoxicated brain was too focused on getting inside his lover’s apartment. He was slumped against the door, fist repeatedly banging against it and trying to rouse the home’s occupant. Under normal circumstances he would have known better than to come here this late and wake him up, but right now he was drunk, lonely, and just wanted to be with the little blond man inside.

Kyo let out a loud sigh. He had been asleep, but now, for the past ten minutes, Die had been knocking on his door, obviously extremely drunk, generally making a big ruckus. He really didn't want to get out of bed, but he had no choice, really. The other seemed to be intent on trying to wake him. He had given the other a key a few months ago, but the other was obviously too drunk to remember or just left it at his own place. "For fuck's sake!" He growled, throwing off his blanket and stomping out of his bedroom and towards his front door, not caring that he was only wearing his boxer shorts; he just wanted to get back to bed. He yanked open the door with a scowl on his face and gave a yelp when the redhead stumbled and fell inside. "Do you even know what time it is?!" He harshly whispered, pulling the other out of the way and closing the door with a loud thud.

A rather undignified sound slipped from Die as he fell to the floor in the apartment, simply sitting there for a few moments while he waited for the room to stop spinning. He knew Kyo was upset with him, but at the moment his mind refused to acknowledge that, and he was soon walking toward the other on his knees, arms wrapping around his waist as he rubbed his face against his stomach. "No. Don' care," he slurred. He was practically clinging to the younger man, body curled around him and not allowing him any room to go anywhere.

The blonde took a few steady breaths through his nose, trying to calm himself down, but it had little use. "God damn it, Die! It's two thirty in the morning! What is so important that you need to wake me?" He snarled, trying to step away. The other's pretty much dead weight didn't help at all and he found he couldn't really move in any direction. His hand grabbed Die's hair and angled his face up, forcing him to look into Kyo's eyes. His stern face tried to convey the fact that he really was pissed off right now. "Explain yourself." He said with a low growl.

It seemed the slight bit of pain in his scalp from the action cleared his mind just enough to realize that Kyo was mad at him, and Die stayed quiet for just a few moments as he stared up at the other's face, and he could feel the slightest shudder rushing down his spine at the forceful way he was being spoken to. Any other time, he would have felt bad and would have been apologizing but... It was always a bit of a turn on in his drunken mind when Kyo was more forceful with him. "I missed you," was the simple response, as if it were so obvious, either not realizing or not caring that that was hardly a valid reason to wake Kyo up at such an early hour.

Kyo rolled his eyes, he was about to just give up and go to bed to try to get some more sleep when he saw the other react to the way he had grabbed Die's hair. He knew the redhead really liked it when the vocalist asserted his dominance, but somehow he only seemed to give in to it when he was drunk. A glint went through his eyes. He was already as awake as he could be anyway, so why not turn this to his advantage? He raised his eye brows. "You woke me up. You know how precious my sleep is," he started in a low voice, making sure to tighten the grip on his hair. "Now what am I to do with you?"

The response to the other grabbing his hair and talking to him in that voice was almost immediate, a soft whimper leaving him. Die stared at the younger man with slightly unfocused eyes, tongue darting out to wet his lips as things slowly started to sink into his alcohol muddled mind. With his own masculine pride quieted by the booze in his system, he was able to react the way he wanted to without his pesky inhibitions getting in the way. "Mm, I dunno... Anything you want?" Unable to turn his gaze with the grip on his hair, he stared up at him as his lips stretched slowly into a grin as his fingers clumsily tried to find their way under his boxers.

The vocalist let the other's hands wander for a few moments, loving the feel of his lover's hands on his body, but knew he had to take charge. "Stop it!" The vocalist snarled, slapping the man's hand away from the hem of his boxers. "Did you throw yourself like this at all the men you hung out with tonight?" The implication of his words hung in the air and he took a good look at the other. "Get up." He ordered.

The sharp voice made Die jump a little, a small whine unconsciously leaving him. Hurriedly he shook his head, eyes wide at the implication. Slowly, he did his best to obey the other's commands, having to use the blonde’s body to pull himself up off the floor. It was slow and a little sloppy, but soon he was on his feet in front of the other, the air around them actually making him feel smaller than his lover. "Nooo," he protested, looking down at Kyo with big brown eyes. "I only wanted you, so I came to see you." Though his words were still very much slurred, the mere thought of the other thinking he'd be unfaithful brought back another small piece of himself from his drunken stupor, and he pleaded with the vocalist with his eyes to believe him.

"Good." The smaller man growled and he pressed the man against the wall behind him and pinned his wrists above his head with one hand. With the other he grabbed Die by the back of his neck and crashed their mouths together in a searing kiss, tongue worming its way into the taller man's cavern, exploring it to its fullest before abruptly breaking it off. He pressed his entire body against the guitarist's and held his chin, forcing him to look at the smaller man. "You're mine to use, don't forget that." The vocalist let go of the other's chin and moved to suck and nibble at his neck, "What are you going to do to make this up to me?" He asked with a low growl before he bit down harshly on Die's neck.

Just being pinned to the wall was enough to make Die's breathing a little heavier, but the kiss made him melt against that wall, not doing a thing to try to get the younger man off him. Instead he surrendered completely to the kiss, letting out a small sound that his intoxicated mind simply wouldn't let him hold in. The ending of that kiss made him want to protest, and he was about to answer the question when he felt those teeth on his skin. His knees started buckling under him, body slouching a bit against the wall as his eyes closed and he moaned loudly. His head tilted, offering more of his neck as his mind scrambled for some kind of answer, but it was so hard to think when that muscular, nearly bare body was pressed completely against his own. "Mm, I... I can..." He licked his lips, eyelashes fluttering as he tried to keep himself from trying to grind against Kyo. "I can bend over for you," he breathed, his voice unknowingly going up an octave at the thought. He thought about his lover behind him, those hands gripping at his hips as he pounded into him... Another moan, this one a lot needier, escaped him as the image was so powerful he could already practically -feel- his cock slamming into him.

The blonde let out a groan against the other's neck, biting and sucking on that pale flesh. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" He purred as he pressed his hips against the other's, his own length painfully hard by now. The way the other was responding to him turned him on a lot and he knew he needed to make good use of this situation. Besides the fact he didn't plan this, he had been waiting for an opportunity like this for a while, but he wasn't going to spoil the surprise yet and he stepped back, releasing Die from his grip. He pushed him on his knees by pressing down on his shoulder. The redhead was sitting on the floor on his knees, the wall still at his back as he loomed over him. He put his hands down his boxer shorts, pulled out his rock hard cock and held it in his hand. "You know what to do." He said as he pressed the tip against Die's lips.

Though he was still trying to get used to this new position on the floor, the sight of his lover's arousal in his face had his full attention. Pink lips were eagerly parting, surrounding the tip of Kyo's length and giving a small sound of contentment when his tongue came in contact with that silky smooth flesh. Die's hands quickly found the backs of the other's thighs, calloused fingers rubbing at every bit of skin that he could. Slowly his lips descended down the blonde’s cock, taking more and more of him into his mouth as his eyes rolled upward, brown depths practically burning with the raw need he felt coursing through his body.

Kyo threw his head back, concentrating on that lovely wanton mouth surrounding his cock, feeling the tongue swirl over the tip and he groaned loudly. He brought his hands to rest on the other's head, slowly guiding him over his length. "You're such a little slut, aren't you?" He growled, focusing completely on Die and those lovely, hot lips surrounding him, trying not to get too aroused. He still had other plans for him. "Ahh...good boy...take it all in.." He coaxed, putting slight pressure on Die's head as he bit his lip, trying to refrain from just burying his cock down his lover's throat.

A soft, muffled sound escaped the redhead's lips, body shifting just a little to try and get some sort of friction against his own arousal. He wouldn't admit it when he was sober, but he really did love when Kyo acted like this, and showed it as small, almost inaudible sounds slipped from him. Relaxing his throat, he did as the younger man wished, slowly taking in the entirety of that throbbing length. Carefully, he let out a soft hum, sending vibrations to the stiff cock and staring up at him with slightly watery eyes. He started a slow, sensuous rhythm, moving his mouth back and forth on him and taking him in completely each time.

Soft groans started leaving Kyo's lips as the man on the floor took him in so dutifully, the feeling of that warm cavern and those throat muscles clenching around him was making him go crazy with lust. He noticed the way the other man was craving friction as well and it took all of his will power to take a step back and pat Die's cheek, a soft groan escaping his lips. "Stop touching yourself. Come with me. I have a special surprise for you." He said, an almost evil grin spreading on his face. He let his boxer shorts fall to the floor and started walking towards the bedroom.

Though Die was whining in protest when the younger man pulled away, the mention of a surprise lit up his drunken mind like a child on Christmas. However.. If he'd noticed the grin on Kyo's face.. His reaction may have been different. He climbed to his feet hurriedly, surprisingly not falling all over himself, and his glazed eyes were fixed on the vocalist's ass as his hands started tugging his own clothing off his body, leaving a path of his clothes leading to the bedroom door. Die stepped into the room completely bare, making it totally obvious that he was ready for whatever surprise the smaller man had in store.

When the other had walked into the bedroom, Kyo looked him up and down appreciatively, walking towards him. He pressed their bodies together, hand moving to cup Die's arousal, just holding it, feeling the weight of it in his hand. Then he brought the other's head down and started sucking on his earlobe, softly nibbling as he harshly breathed into his ear. "I want you to make good on your words." He rasped out, hand snaking into the man's hair again, tugging lightly on his hair. "Get on the bed. I want your ass in the air," the smaller man commanded, giving his cock a slight squeeze.

Die turned into absolute putty in the vocalist's hands, body trying desperately to get more contact with his lover's as a moan left him. His hips bucked into that hand, not wanting to pull away at all despite the shudder that ran through him at the smaller man's words. Especially when that hand tightened around his length. Even though his mind was laden with alcohol, he knew better than to disobey and so reluctantly pulled his body from Kyo's delicious touches. He moved, somewhat clumsily, to the bed, crawling onto it and folding his arms in front of him and resting his head atop them. Die's chest was pressed to the soft sheets, spreading his knees apart and looking behind him at the blond. "Like this~?" He asked, a grin on his lips as his ass swayed back and forth in the air slowly.

"Exactly like that," the vocalist replied darkly. The way Die was posing for him on the bed, no shame, trusting him completely, made him shudder in anticipation. He moved to the end of the bed, one hand reaching out, running his nails softly up the man's thigh, just barely creating a path of red lines. When he had reached the man's ass, he kneaded the flesh of one cheek, fingers getting teasingly close to his entrance. "Perfect," he whispered. Kyo had to bite down on his lip to keep him from completely abandoning his plan and just fucking the man right then and there. He gave Die's ass a fast slap and got down on the floor to reach under the bed, pulling out a box and a bottle of lube. He put the lube on the bed, but left the box on the floor, where he could later reach for it. He moved behind the other again, hands now both running over the supple flesh, kneading the redhead's ass. "I'm going to fuck you into oblivion tonight," he growled, "but first, I'm going to play with you." He brought his mouth down towards the other's ass and took no time in preparing the man, delving his tongue straight into Die's tight opening.

The instant he felt Kyo's hands on him, starting with those nails on his thigh, he began losing control of himself. Every touch sent a shudder down his spine, squirming around a little bit in his spot and letting out small needy sounds. The smack to his ass hitched his breath in his throat, the words sending excitement rushing through his body, another moan leaving him. However, it quickly became a loud mewl when that wonderful tongue slid into him. His back dipped, shoving his ass back against Kyo's mouth as his hands clawed at the sheets. "Aahhh, yesssss," he moaned eagerly, his mind having already forgotten about the surprise his lover had promised him. All he could focus on was the pleasure rippling through his form thanks to that wonderfully talented mouth. "F-fuck," he breathed heavily, eyes closing in bliss. "I can't wait to have your cock in me," he moaned shamelessly, licking his lips at the mere thought.

The other's words had Kyo groaning as he sucked, licked and probed the other's entrance with his tongue, hands still roaming over his ass and lower back, reacting to every sound that left Die's lips with equal fervor. About a minute later he pulled back and crawled back off the bed. "Before I do that...I have something to show you." He said. He wanted the other to know what would be coming, so he grabbed the object that was on the floor in the box and walked to the side of the bed and presented it to Die. It was a sleek, black butt plug. He crawled onto the bed, hands stroking the redhead's hair and shoulders. "You're going to take all of this in, like the little slut you are," he growled, already imagining the other with his ass in the air, plug firmly in place and begging for release.

A very loud whine slipped from the older man's lips when Kyo was suddenly gone again, but his curiosity was evident on his face. Only to be replaced with a slack-jawed expression as he saw the object his lover had in his hands. He could only stare at it, his drunk mind trying to wrap his head around the whole idea. He'd never seen one before, and he certainly hadn't used one. His eyes moved back and forth from the toy, to his lover, and back again. It was apparent he was a little nervous, but both his own curiosity and the fact that Kyo seemed eager about it made him nod his head, a slight glint of eagerness in his own eyes. It was.. Intriguing. Slowly, a smirk formed on his lips, and he wiggled his butt again. "What’re you waiting for then?"

Kyo grinned. "I figured you'd say that." He could see Die was a bit nervous, but he wasn't planning on going too rough on him. Their first time using this toy should be a positive experience. He hadn't told the other the best part yet; the toy vibrated. It had a little black wireless remote that he had kept in the box, so the other wouldn't see. He moved back onto the bed and sat behind the other on his knees, molding his body against the other, his hard length pressing against the other's cleft. He started pressing rough kisses against the other's back, nibbling his way down, just wanting to feel the man beneath him. He reached beside him and grabbed the bottle of lube he had put on the bed. He sat back and poured a liberal amount over his fingers, which moved towards the redhead's tight opening. With one finger he slowly started probing in.

Feeling the other's cock against his ass was pure torture, and Die let out a small noise as he pushed his hips back against the vocalist, trying to get as much contact as he possibly could. The hot, almost aggressive kisses made him shudder lightly, but all of his attention was turned to the finger slowly beginning to slide inside of him. Licking his lips, the redhead panted lightly at the intrusion as he turned his head and tried to get a glimpse of his lover. The instant their eyes met Die let out a moan, loving the look that was in Kyo's eyes and showing his neediness for him as he shoved his hips back, further impaling himself on the single digit with a groan.

At the feeling of the tight muscles clamping around his finger, Kyo let out a soft shudder. He slowly started moving his finger in and out of that tight ring while keeping his gaze locked on Die's. His other hand started kneading and massaging his ass as a second finger slowly joined the first, "How badly do you want it?" He asked, stilling his fingers, raising his eyebrows at the other.

Die winced just a little at the addition of a second finger, but he adjusted quickly and barely swallowed the whine that wanted to leave him when the blond stopped moving. This was absolutely torturous for him; Kyo kept making him feel good, then he'd stop. It was teasing and frustrating, but at the same time it made him so much more eager. "So bad I can hardly stand it." His voice was a whiney, needy sound, and had he been sober he probably would have been embarrassed. His eyes were full of hunger for the younger man, and he bit lightly on his lip as he kept their gazes locked. "Please.. Fill me up," he moaned, clenching himself around the two digits inside him.

Grinning, Kyo continued moving those fingers inside of the other without a reply; he was completely focused on the other's pleasure. His free hand ran over the other's back as his eyes followed the path, reveling in the perfection that was his lover. A third, slick finger started probing at his entrance and the vocalist gave a loud gasp at the wonderful tightness and proceeded to move his fingers slowly in and out of the redhead. "You're so tight.." He gasped out as he raked his nails down the other's back, moving his hand to the front to give his neglected length a quick squeeze.

Having the third finger added definitely brought more pain, but Die overcame it quickly, partially due to the way his lover was reacting to his body. Every sensation inflicted on his sensitive body brought a new sound from his mouth, eyes closing and resting his head on his arms once more. The nails down his back had his spine bowing, pushing his ass even further against those slender fingers. Kyo's other hand on his cock made him mewl, and now his hips tried to buck forward. There was just so much going on that his body couldn't decide on what direction it wanted to move, which left him writhing under his lover's skilled hands. "Please," he whimpered quietly, opening his eyes once more and looking back at the vocalist. "Please, I need it."

Kyo was completely entranced with the way the other man seemed to move into every one of his touches, while his moans drove him completely mad with pleasure. He continued to move those fingers, making sure his entrance was adjusted enough to take the toy. The hand he had on the other's cock wasn't moving much; he didn't want this to be over before the actual fun started. "I think you're ready," he then said, removing his hands from the other and grabbing the toy from the bed. He poured a generous amount of lube over it, making sure it was completely slick before placing it at Die's opening. "Just relax and breathe, I'll talk you through it," he said, as he easily slid the tapered end in just an inch or so, working it back and forth slowly, pushing it in just a little bit further every time.

Though Die had braced himself for the pain, what he actually got was more than he was expecting. He grit his teeth and closed his eyes, trying desperately to breathe steadily and relax his body, unable to keep the small, pained whimpers at bay. In the back of his mind, he knew it was indeed a good thing that he was drunk; It always seemed to numb the unpleasant feelings and enhance the positive. It seemed like an eternity had passed before the toy was completely inside of him, and he panted as he kept his eyes closed and adjusted. It was unlike anything he'd felt before. He felt so.. Full, and when the pain had finally subsided, he opened his eyes once more, finding Kyo's gaze and holding it. He stared at him with heated brown eyes, lips swollen and parting to let out a small mewl when he wiggled his hips a bit.

Biting his lip, Kyo moved his hands all over Die's back and legs. He was ready to just forget about the whole thing, take the toy out and fuck him right then and there. He could barely contain a groan at the thought. He grabbed the small remote control and moved to lay down beside his lover. He kept the small black piece of plastic hidden from him, moving one hand to the other's hair, slightly lifting his head. "You look fucking hot like that." He growled before pressing his lips against Die's in a passionate kiss. He nibbled on his lip and blindly moved his fingers to press the button on the remote, turning on the plug.

Hungry eyes had been greedily taking in every portion of his lover's body that he could, shuddering a little at the younger man's tone and instantly responding to that heated kiss. He was just letting out a moan into their kiss when the toy inside of him suddenly came to life. Eyes snapping open, he ripped away from the kiss with a long, loud moan, back dipping at an almost impossible angle and pushing his ass further into the air. "Ahhn... Kyo, you sneaky bastard.." Despite the words though, his tone was something akin to a high pitch whine.

A huge grin appeared on Kyo's lips and he looked at his lover with a devilish look in his eyes. He held up the small remote in his hands to show the other. "That was exactly the reaction I was hoping for," he said as he pressed their mouths together again, tongue pressing in. His free hand wandered towards his own neglected cock, giving it a few strokes, moaning into the kiss. The kiss had a desperation to it. He wanted to desperately press the button on the remote again, meaning the toy would vibrate harder, but he didn't want to be too hasty. He was having way too much fun.

Die had immediately surrendered to the kiss, though he whined into it when he noticed the younger man's hand stroking himself. He felt the sudden need to be closer to Kyo, to feel that wonderfully toned body against his own while the plug buzzed pleasantly inside of him.. The thought had him moaning into their kiss, and though part of him knew the blond may not like it.. He couldn't help himself. He pulled back from the kiss, shifting onto his back and groaning at the way it felt to move with that toy inside of him. Without missing a beat, he was pulling Kyo on top of him, leaning in to initiate the kiss once more, letting out needy sounds at the delicious way their bodies were rubbing against one another.

Kyo groaned loudly at their bodies pressing against each other, not minding one bit that the redhead had moved. He pressed their lips tighter together, his tongue entering that hot cavern in desperation. He was leaning on one hand, which still held the remote, while his other ran over Die's side, nails dragging over the pale skin. He fumbled a bit with the remote as he deepened their kiss, dominating the other. Every sound that came from the redhead shot straight to his groin, hungrily pressing his hips down as he pressed the second button on the remote, intensifying the vibrations.

Feeling his lover's body pressing so close to his own had wiggling beneath him, large hands touching every bit of the blond that he could. Die poured everything he had into that kiss, hips bucking upward for even more contact. It was at that moment the buzzing inside of him intensified, and he tore from the kiss with a loud groan. "Nn, Kyo, you..." He wanted to express what he was feeling, but his words failed him and he could only moan and writhe on the bed, head tilted back and displaying the long, smooth line of his throat coated in a thin sheen of sweat. The redhead's hands moved down, taking a firm hold on Kyo's ass and forcing him down, bucking up in the same instant. "Ahhhn... I need you so bad," he mewled.

Kyo let out a moan when the other pressed their hips together so deliciously. He knew, though, that he wasn't going to last like this and he grabbed the other's wrists and placed them firmly above his head, the hand that held the remote trying to keep them down. "None of that." He growled. He pressed their cocks slowly together again though, keeping the pressure and sensations teasing while his mouth latched onto the redhead's neck, sucking ferociously on the skin. "There is one setting left..." He hissed against the skin, sinking his teeth in while at the same time pressing his hips down.

Die whined the instant the younger man grabbed his wrists and pinned them, though he didn't struggle. It was hard to even think of resisting with the way Kyo was treating his body, especially when he felt him bite down roughly on the skin. It hurt, and he whimpered, but it was completely laced with pleasure. "F-Fuck," he moaned, panting harshly and trying to arch his body both up into the vocalist's and back against the plug still filling him so wonderfully. "There's more?" The question was higher pitched than he'd have liked. He.. wasn't sure how much more he could take.

The vocalist grinned against the mark he left on Die's neck and brought his head up again, looking at those lust-filled eyes. "There's one more setting." He said, his hand running idly over the other's chest, stroking his nipple whenever he passed over it, "Do you want it?" He asked, pressing his hips down, rubbing his cock against the other's, both slick with pre-cum as he let out a harsh growl. He was nearing his limit himself and tried to contain the urge to take the damn toy out right this second and fuck him senseless.

Every new touch to his chest brought another small sound from the guitarist's throat, unable to hold back his noises of pleasure. He was losing control, staring up into Kyo's eyes and nodding his head quickly. "Yessss," he breathed, mewling at the sensation of their bare arousals grinding together in such a way. "Please... Give it to me," he panted. "I need it so bad.." Honestly, he was starting to forget what he was even begging for. All his mind knew was that he needed more. Leaning up, he stole the blonde’s lips in a brief, opened mouth kiss. "Do it," he whispered, words nothing but hot breath against his lips.

A soft sound, akin to a groan left Kyo's lips and he pressed their lips together again for a short kiss before moving to the other side of Die's neck and started hungrily sucking on the man's jugular, a red mark quickly appearing, his hips moved against the other in the most torturous rhythm he could manage without going completely crazy himself. "I fucking love you," He growled as he fumbled with the remote again, trying to press the button without letting the man's wrists go.

The words alone were enough to draw another sound from his throat, but it turned into a near scream of pleasure with the powerful vibrations began surging through him. His arms started tugging against the grip the older man had on his wrists without even thinking about it, but it wasn't hard enough to actually break free. "Ohhh, god, Kyo..." He was losing his mind, and he could feel that his body was following suit. The toy buzzing inside of him was quickly wearing his restraint to nothing, and he knew he needed Kyo inside of him soon. He lifted his head, mouth finding his ear and moaning almost wantonly into it, unable to hold the sounds in. As hard as it was to think, he managed to practically whimper his next words. "I need your cock so bad.. Let me get it wet for you." His tone was pleading, tongue darting out to trail slowly along the shell of his ear.

Kyo didn't need telling twice. The other's moans and responses to the toy were magnificent, but he was quickly reaching his own limit. He released Die's wrists and the remote with a loud groan of approval. He scooted up, moving to straddle the other's chest, reaching for a pillow to put underneath the redhead's shoulders and head. He held his hard cock tightly in his hand and hissed as his other hand moved to lift his head up, holding onto his hair. He pushed his tip against Die's lips, smearing sticky pre-cum over it. "Suck," was the only command he gave, voice low, eyes dark as he looked at the effectively immobilized guitarist beneath him.

As soon as the younger man's cock was at his lips, his tongue darted out to lap at the sticky substance and flick teasingly at the tip. With an eager sound he parted his lips, taking the stiff flesh into his mouth and doing as he was instructed, hands moving to grip lightly at his hips. His tongue danced along the underside of the smooth length, another heated sound slipping from him as he began bobbing his head back and forth. He couldn't help but imagine that throbbing arousal inside of him, slamming into him with no mercy, and it made him moan around him, eyes locked onto the other's and not breaking his gaze.

The second those lips wrapped around his cock, Kyo threw his head back and let out a loud groan. He had trouble keeping his hips still as the other moved his head up and down his length, constant moans and groans leaving his lips. After a minute or so, he had to pull back, because he knew he wasn't going to last if they continued this. He released Die's head and crawled off the other, settling in between his legs. His hands moved to the toy and pressed the off-button on it before slowly removing it, making sure not to go too fast. He bent over slightly and let his tongue run over the other's cock from base to tip, "I’m going to fuck you like you've never been fucked before," He said, eyes locking onto Die's, the toy now out and thrown aside. He lifted the other's hips slightly and positioned himself at the redhead's entrance. "Scream for me," He growled as he pushed inside swiftly, his teeth clenching, trying to suppress a moan.

The sensation of the toy sliding out of him was strange, and left him feeling empty, but he didn't have time to think about it too much. The brief contact with that tongue on his cock combined with the words had him mewling desperately, the fierce, almost overwhelming need he felt shining brightly in his eyes as he met his lover's gaze and held it. Just as the other demanded, a scream of the vocalist's name was ripping from his throat, hands moving to claw at his back as he arched up, mouth open as he felt himself being filled with Kyo's cock so amazingly. Once again his mouth was finding the smaller man's ear, mewling into it. "Fuck me, Kyo," he breathed, long legs moving to wrap tightly around those narrow hips.

If there was one thing the vocalist would never get used to, it was that unbelievable tightness of the other. Combined with the other's loud screams, he was quickly unraveling, so he tried to breathe and get used to that amazing feeling. Die's words, however, brought forth a loud groan. His hands moved beside the other's head and he slowly moved out of the other, until only the tip remained. A shaky breath later he pounded back in with full force, "Hnng...Die! So...fucking tight..." He was rambling and he knew it, but didn't care and he started a fast-paced rhythm, growls and groans leaving his lips with every thrust.

The toy had been an amazing experience, but… Nothing would ever even come close to how it felt to have Kyo slamming into him like this. He could only grip onto the younger man, body writhing beneath him as his hips rocked up to meet the others. Every sound the blond made fueled his own, not caring that the neighbors probably thought he was some kind of wanton whore. "Mmm.. God, nothing will ever feel as good as you," he moaned, his mouth moving to latch onto Kyo's shoulder to try and muffle some of the noises that continuously spilled from his lips.

Die's words made Kyo groan out in pleasure as he upped the pace, pounding into the other with as much speed as he could muster, trying to angle his thrusts towards that special spot inside of the other. His moans came continuously now and one of his hands moved to grab Die's hair. The mouth working his shoulder was heavenly, but he needed to hear the other. "I told you to scream," He grunted out as he pulled the man away from his skin, words barely understandable in between his groans. "Tell me how I make you feel," His hand moved down in between their bodies to stroke and pinch the other's nipple, wanting to elicit as much sound from the other as he could.

Being pulled from his shoulder in such a way made him cry out, the younger man's voice sending pleasant shivers down his spine. The noises were now spilling from him, loudly, the fast pace of their hips nearly making his head spin with pleasure. His mouth opened to speak, but at that very moment Kyo found that spot inside of him and he arched hard off the bed. "Aaahhh, fuck! Yes… Yes... So good. So fucking good." He was trying to move into everything, and somehow was managing very well. "Right there, Kyo.. Mmm, yessss." He was quickly becoming incoherent, losing all sense of himself except for the fact that.. "I'm so close," he mewled. "Please, touch me. I need it so bad~"

Kyo had to muster every bit of his strength to not come right then and there. His lover's words and moans were driving him very close to the edge and he knew he was done teasing. His hand moved down to firmly grab Die's neglected cock and started to pump him in time with his pounding, creating a harsh rhythm. "Ahh....Come for me!" He shouted out before pressing their lips together in a sloppy, but hungry kiss.

There was no way he was going to last for very long, not with the blond still slamming into his prostate and tugging him in time with their thrusts. He did everything he could to return the kiss, crying out shamelessly into the lip lock. Die tried to hold on, to make the amazing feelings last, but it was just too much for his body to handle. Pulling back from the kiss, the guitarist threw his head back, screaming his lover's name with everything he had as he arched and tensed beneath him, tightening on the hot flesh still thrusting into him and spilling his cum all over their stomachs.

When he felt the other's cock twitch and pulsate tight against his abdomen and hand, Kyo knew he couldn't hold on much longer. He choppily thrust into the other as those muscles clamped down on his length and he cried out in pure pleasure. He felt his orgasm rush through him like a wave as he deposited everything he had deep within Die, his heart racing like a maniac. He collapsed on top of his lover, trying to regain his breath, his hair sticking to his forehead, which was covered in sweat. "Fuck..." He breathed out when after a while he felt his pulse had somewhat returned to a normal tempo, pressing soft kisses to the redhead's collarbone.

Die could only lay in silence as he tried to calm his racing pulse, one hand rubbing languidly up and down the smaller man's back. A small smile stretched his lips as he felt the kisses being pressed to his skin, and with his free hand he reached down, grabbing the blankets and pulling them up and over their tired bodies. That done, his arms wrapped tightly around Kyo's middle, burying is face in messy blond hair. "I should come over like this more often," he teased, eyes drifting shut as he allowed his body to finally relax.

Kyo smiled sweetly against the other's skin. "I think my plan backfired. It was supposed to be punishment." His eyes had fallen shut and his breathing had evened out. He didn't even want to know what time it was or what time he had to get up in the morning. His stupid, drunken boyfriend was all that mattered to him right now and while listening to his heartbeat he slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
